ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman (disambiguation)
Batman is a National/DC comic book superhero. Batman may also refer to: Print media * ''Batman'' (comic book), published from 1940 to the present * ''Batman'' (comic strip), in newspapers from 1943 to 1991 * Batman (Earth-Two), an alternate version of the character Films and TV * ''Batman'' (1966 film) * ''Batman'' (1989 film) * ''Batman'' (serial), a 1943 movie serial * Batman (Terry McGinnis), the main character in Batman Beyond media * ''Batman'' (TV series), a 1960s television series * Batman: The Animated Series, a 1990s animated series * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, a 1993 animated film based on the 1990s animated series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold, an animated series that debuted in 2008 * ''The Batman'' (TV series), a 2000s animated series * "Batman", nickname of César Güemes, a fictional drug dealer and henchmen in the telenovela La Reina del Sur Games * ''Batman'' (1986 video game), released in 1986 for the Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, and MSX consoles * ''Batman'' (Nintendo Entertainment System), released in 1989 for the Nintendo Entertainment System * ''Batman'' (Sega Mega Drive), released in 1990 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis * ''Batman'' (arcade game), released in 1990 by Atari for the arcade * Batman: Arkham Asylum, a 2009 video game developed by Rocksteady Studios * Batman: Arkham City, a 2011 video game developed by Rocksteady Studios Music * ''Batman'' (album), an album by Prince * ''Batman'' (score), the film score album for the 1989 film * "Batman Theme", by Neal Hefti for the 1960s television show and recorded by many artists since ** "Batman!" (Jan and Dean song), based on the theme by Neal Hefti * "Batman", a song by John Zorn from Naked City Places Australia * Division of Batman, an electoral district in Victoria named after John Batman * Batman Bridge * Batman Highway * Batman railway station, Melbourne * Batman's Hill Iran * Batman, Iran, a village in Kermanshah Province, Iran Turkey * Batman Province * Batman, Turkey, the provincial capital of Batman Province * Batman River, a tributary of the Dicle River * Batman, a small village in Tunceli Province People * Batman (surname), a surname (and list of people with the name) ;As nickname or stage name * Batman Samini (born 1981), Ghanaian musician * Bershawn Jackson (born 1983), American athlete also known as Batman * Marques Houston (born 1981), American entertainer also known as Batman * Antonis Fotsis (born 1981), Greek basketball player Other uses * Batman (military), a soldier assigned as a personal assistant to a commissioned officer * Batman (truck), a monster truck that debuted in 2006 * Batman (unit), a historical unit of measure * Batman (2003 toy line), six inch model figures * B.A.T.M.A.N., a mesh network routing protocol * Bayesian tool for methylation analysis See also * Batman and Robin (disambiguation) * Batman (manga) * Batman franchise media * Batman's Treaty, a treaty between John Batman and a group of Wurundjeri elders for the rental of Aboriginal lands * Batsman * Bathmen, a municipality in the Netherlands